hhwafandomcom-20200215-history
Horses
There are 4 divisions of Horses in Horse Haven: Common Horses (realistic), Fantasy Horses, Constellation Horses and Exclusive Horses. For more information on a specific breed, please click a horse portrait below. Common Horses There are over 70+ Common Horse breeds in the game. Here, they are categorized by Market purchase location (some breeds are exclusive to a certain Market location). However, all the Horses can be bred on any ranch. Exclusive to Montana Market Exclusive to France Market Exclusive to Germany Market Exclusive to UK Market Available from All Markets The Arabian horse breed was introduced to the game for the Arabian Nights event , which began on June 18th ''GMT, 2015, and ended on July 18th GMT, 2015. '' 'Ponies' Since Version 2.7.0, ponies are available in the game. There are currently 7 ponies in the game; 4 of them are exclusive to the French Market and 3 of them are available in all markets. Fantasy Horses Main article: Fantasy Horses Bright colors and striking looks, Fantasy Horses are a lively addition to Horse Haven! They can be kept on any ranch. Exclusive Horses Main article: Exclusive Horses These are horses released with a time-limited Event in Horse Haven. Note: Usually they can only be pure-bred''Pure-breeding is mating a male and female horse of the SAME breed. and Tiered up.'' Constellation Horses Main Article: Constellation Horses Constellation Horses may be purchased through the Mystery Shop during the zodiac sign period it stands for. Breeding Main Article: Breeding Breeding is an important part of the game which allows you to obtain new and (if you’re in luck!) better horses. To start breeding, players must first unlock the Breeding House at level 5. Please see the main article for more details! Breeding 3.png Breeding 2.png Tiers Main article: Tiers One you start Breeding, you'll want to focus on higher Tiers! Including unlocking breeding certificates in the Purebreeders Society. Rarity Main article: Rarity Rarity refers to how frequently a horse might be encountered in the game! There are 3 types of rarity and 5 levels! See the article for more detailed information! File:Special.png|Rarity: Special File:Rare.png|Rarity: Rare File:Elite.png|Rarity: Elite File:Mythic.png|Rarity: Mythic File:Legendary.png|Rarity: Legendary File:Rarity_Constellation.png|Rarity: Constellation Horse Event File:TierRareFantasy.PNG|Fantasy Rarity: Rare File:TierEliteFantasy.png|Fantasy Rarity: Elite File:TierMythicFantasy.png|Fantasy Rarity: Mythic File:TierLegendaryFantasy.png|Fantasy Rarity: Legendary Skills Main article: Skills Summary: There are 6 types of skills in 2 categories: Performance and Weather Adaptation. All give different advantages in Steeplechase and Horse Racing. Additionally, each skill can be upgraded to Level 72.6.0 starting adding skill ranksSkill Rank 6 is available on some Tier 4 and Constellation horses All Horses must win Skill Rank 7 ! Below are 4 example sets of various Horse Skill levels that might be seen: (see the skills page for more detailed info) Experience Horses have 15 stages of experience. Foals are levels 1-4, while adults are 5-15 Since Version 2.6.0, the max level for horses has been raised to level 15.. When leveling horses from 11 to 15, each level gives a random Wheel of Fortune reward! Customization (aka Tack) Main Article: Customization There are many different accessories you can put on your horse. From realistic saddles and headgear to fanciful costumes! Check out this page for more info and examples. Tip: It is also called Stable Wardrobe in game. Notes ---- Category:Database